The advent of social media has changed the way users interact with content and one another. Social media platforms, for example, enable users to freely share information about their interests and other aspects of their lives, and respond to information shared by other users. The volume of information streamed and presented to users on typical social media platforms may, however, hinder the ability of a user to respond to or otherwise interact with the information in real-time. By way of example, spectators of a popular event (e.g., a game, a show, or other event) may access a stream of posts by other users regarding the event while the event is occurring. Generally, the spectators may be inundated with a high volume of posts regarding the event (e.g., due to the popularity of the event or other causes), along with numerous other posts that may not be related to the event. As such, a spectator's ability to respond to or otherwise interact with (and even enjoy) the event-related posts may be impeded by both the high volume of event-related posts and the unrelated posts interleaved among the event-related posts.
In addition, abusive posts, nonsense posts, or other posts with undesired characteristics on a social media channel of a social media platform may negatively affect the experience of users interacting on the social media channel. Traditionally, system administrators may suspend or ban users that submit the undesired posts to prevent those users from submitting further posts via the social media platform. An outright ban from the social media platform based on negative incidents isolated to one or more channels or circumstances may, however, result in removal of a user that might otherwise provide engaging and thoughtful posts, thereby reducing content shared via the social media platform that positively contributes to the community served by the social media platform. These and other drawbacks exist.